Secret
by Valisco
Summary: A relationship that is morbid, a relationship that no one would ever expect from them, a relationship that should not exist, yet it does, and it is hidden from the rest of the world. It's that simple. — Rare pair, ficlet.


**Ah, A/N: **Never will own Hetalia, but I regret nothing for making this.

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Secret

* * *

.

.

.

She waits for him beneath a blooming pink dogwood, at the hills of Central Park, there is barely anyone around and she hopes it is kept that way.

He finally arrives, the recent meeting he had with the other G8 members consumed more time than expected, thus stalling his arrival here. He says nothing, he does not have to; she already knows, and she does not mind, as long as he is here.

He sits next to her, he motions against the trunk for a comfortable position, once it is found; his broad hand reaches her petite one, giving her slight chills as her soft cheeks let out a shade of crimson. They both look at the sky, the sun shines all over the city and park, except the ones under the protection of trees and skyscrapers that let out a cool shade.

Such fascination they have in their eyes at the sight, as if a photograph has come to life. They both let out smiles, feeling the happiness they have. They both understand each other, a deep bond they have that no one else maybe able to touch.

A pleasant feeling, that is a side effect they have for being in love.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He says softly.

"Yes," she replies.

Wispy clouds begin to intrude the sky, they roll by gently and he shows her them. He begins to paint shapes and figures out of the clouds, something that Monaco rarely ever does, she usually views clouds as just floating water vapor. But now she is able to view figures, thanks to America's innocent creativity.

They laugh, it seems to be such a trivial thing that only children would do, even so they take thrill in it.

"So," America murmurs. "How long will you stay here in New York?"

"I am not sure," answers Monaco. "France said to me that he wants to stay here for a few days. He has been dealing with some exhausting issues from his government lately."

The American chuckles. "Don't we all?"

She laughs. "Yes we do, but we deserve a break once in a while."

"Valiant of you to say that, some people don't like to take time off, like Germany. He's a freaking workaholic, and sometimes refuses to relax until all work is done. I tell him it's futile because more work may come his way and pile up."

"Smart answer."

"Heh, but you're special, you know that?"

"Um, I don't know if I would call myself that," Monaco says while letting a light smile.

"But you are. You're smart, sweet," America begins to rub her soft hand with his fingertips sweetly. "You may be a little anxious for things, but you can also be calm, and well have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She shakes her head in amusement. "More than a million."

"And I'll keep repeating it until the end, if we ever reach to that point."

"That's a scary thought."

"Hmm. Yeah you're right, I shouldn't focus on the future. Do what you can today, ol' Papa Thomas Jefferson used to say that when he was alive."

"Oh you," Monaco nudges his arm, then suddenly, her merry expression becomes solemn. "But we can't keep this forever."

"Hmm?" America raises a brow, curious to what the topic is about.

"Everyone will find out someday."

"Oh," whispers America. "That."

"I fear what the reactions will be."

"Well, if they react badly that doesn't mean we will end it there. We'll keep it intact, no matter what." He squeezes her hand. "I assure you."

"They might find it strange. We are nations, we don't have much time for relationships, and if we do it is usually diplomatic or a close alliance. . .not this."

"Well screw that, nothing says we can't have deep relationships with other countries."

"Our rulers would be shocked."

"And? Both of our governments get along, we have good relations. Your Prince probably wouldn't mind."

"France might, and your reputation as a Superpower might become a little skewed."

"You just keep making excuses," mutters America, he lets out a small frown. "I don't give a damn what the rest of the world would think, or my government, if they found out about this."

"And your people?"

"Now they have their own lives to worry about, why would they care so much about my own? Maybe the ones that work for the government might care or the guys who are super patriotic, but nothing is gonna stop me from being with you."

There is silence, nothing can be heard except for occasional winds being blown. Monaco leads her blue orbs down to the grass, and plucks some of them out of the ground softly.

And she fears of the outcome if_ it_ were to come to light, how would the world react, her rulers, her people, France? They begin to cloud her mind.

It's rare for two nations to have intimate/romantic relationships nowadays, especially at this level. There is rarely any time or commitment for a relationship to even bloom if attraction were to occur between two countries. There is their reputation they have to think about, their people, their government, themselves, there is no room for love.

Yet history can be funny, Monaco recalls that there have been intimate relationships between countries in the past, (even marriages) but they are usually done for political or diplomatic reasons. There have been few, where romance actually exists within one even after a political marriage, and she can think of those rare occasions; Austria and Hungary, Sweden's unrequited love for Finland, Belarus' extreme love for her brother, but that is not common.

Still, this relationship she has with him, is miraculously managing to get through. It's not an ordinary relationship, it once started out as a diplomatic one, but once time passed, change came along and it bloomed unexpectedly. Monaco cannot help but indulge in this intimate relationship she has with the World's only Superpower. Despite their packed schedules, they both try to find time for each other and once found they would enjoy themselves in their own little world. Doing the things many human couples would do, even talk about their issues and of those around the world. Despite being a long distance away, they are always there for each other, and she never wants to let that go.

And neither does he.

A relationship that it is morbid, a relationship that no one would ever expect from them, a relationship that should not exist, yet it does, and it is hidden from the rest of the world. It's that simple.

America turns to her, who has stopped plucking the strands of grass. "Monaco."

The Monegasque lifts her head slightly, as the American reaches his hand to caress her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes—I do," Monaco answers surprisingly, startled by such question. "Why?"

"Then don't worry about it, everything will be alright. I promise. No matter what happens, we'll get through it."

His optimistic attitude, she feels it and it gives her a sense of relief. The fact that he is willing to continue this secret relationship with her is just astonishing, no matter what the cost is, America is willing to keep it alive. To him, he does not care much about what others would think, the United States is a country that does its own thing. It is quite different from the rest of the world, ranging from the measurement system to the mixture of different cultures and people, America is one of a kind. Yes, backlash and criticism toward the country is given every now and then, but Americans pursue and achieve their goals with passion, and ignore negativity. They give their all to show the world what they are made of. And America himself, of course embodies the ideals of his own nation and people.

"Who cares what others would think?" He says to her. "I'll do what I want, with you by my side, Mona."

He lets out a light but reassuring smile, it warms her heart, she disregards her slight anxiety and returns it with a smile of her own. It's amazes her how such a person can influence and change her attitude just by a smile, just being with him is already taking her troubles away.

She embraces him tightly, he reflects the tight embrace, and plants a small kiss on her forehead.

And they both know that one day, the relationship will have to be revealed. They may have to brace the worst, yet hope for the best.

But for now, it's a secret.

* * *

**Ah, A/N: **I bet no one expected this pairing to pop up in the Hetalia archive, eh? Surprised that this pair has little to no support, it has so much potential, for shame.

I hope you enjoyed this piece nonetheless.

Also, I developed a head canon that it maybe hard for the nations to have romantic relationships with others, as explained in the story. Heck, it's been said in canon they barely have relationships with their own people, because it would become a painful experience since humans do not live long as they do. So it probably must be hard to have relationships with other countries romantically due to their image and how the world would react, their people, their government and themselves. They would be so time consumed with all of that, the best they can do on a relationship with another country is for it to be an alliance or a platonic one.

You are free to disagree with this head canon, but I find it to be an interesting concept that I applied here in the story.

Review if you wish, I will be thankful if you do.


End file.
